For Life
by Ellie8605
Summary: Trini's back in the sequel to my first fic, The Blood of My Father. What happens when Jack picks up a new crew and one of the men captures Trini's fancy? Can he move beyond his past and learn to live--and love--like a pirate?
1. The Old and the New

Chapter One: The Old and the New  
  
"Land ho!" Trini Sparrow called out joyfully down to the crew of the Black Pearl. They roared in appreciation and scrambled around, ready to dock. Trini climbed down from the crow's nest as fast as she could and headed towards the helm where her father was at the wheel, humming to himself.  
"There it is," she breathed, glancing at the familiar little port that was Tortuga. It had been two years since last she had seen it---two years since those few, life-changing months Trini had spent with the Turners, her biological parents, and then decided to return to Jack, who had raised her after she lost her memory at the age of ten. But she was nineteen, now, and a full-fledged member of the Pearl's crew, doing whatever odd job needed doing and spending much of her time at Jack's side or at the helm if he was resting. They had a system worked out; usually, Trini took the wheel after a storm, because Jack spent most of his time sleeping after pulling the Pearl through some of the messes she had gotten into. But never if he was drunk or hung over---Trini had found that being at the wheel of his beloved ship was better than sleep.  
They had been to Spain, as Jack had wanted, and there they had spent many months, sailing around the coasts and even going inland down some of the major rivers, though that might not have been the best idea. Trini had seen much of the beautiful land, but both her heart and Jack's had longed to the Caribbean again---the land they both thought of as a second home.  
"Aye," Jack said, grinning. "Never thought I'd be so glad to see the place."  
"You remember we've business on shore?" Trini reminded him, pulling out her spyglass and gazing longing out at the port. She'd acquired a good many items in Spain, but of all, the spyglass was her favorite. Jack had found it, abandoned on the rocks of one of the many little coves they had visited. It was silver, with running horses engraved on it---not really a pirate article, but Trini was fond of it all the same.  
"That I do, love," Jack said wearily. "Not pleasant business, by any means."  
"Oh, come now, Jack," Trini teased. "Surely picking out new crewmembers interests you a little?"  
Jack shook his head. "Don't see why you're so excited, love."  
But Trini was hopeful that with a few new crewmembers, there might come someone whom she could befriend. She did indeed adore the crew of the Pearl, and she was quite close AnaMaria, being her only female influence, but Trini had never known anyone near her age, save Henry Norrington, to whom she had been betrothed for a few weeks during her stay in Port Royal.  
Jack, however, was less than enthusiastic about selecting new crewmembers. He was fond of his crew, and he didn't like introducing new people onto the Pearl. They didn't have a history with her, he reasoned; only someone without a past could appreciate the Pearl, for unless a man had been aboard a ship for quite some time, he thought of her as any other vessel. And that was exactly what Jack did not want---people degrading his beloved ship. It had taken all the reasoning power of AnaMaria, Gibbs, and Trini to convince him to seek out new help in Tortuga, for over the past few years, the crew had begun to dwindle. Whether in battle or other events, several crewmembers had taken their leave of the Pearl. Several had actually decided to remain in Spain, and so the Pearl returned more shorthanded than ever.  
Jack refused to see this side of it, however, and only when AnaMaria and Gibbs brought Trini into his cabin to plead with him did he give in. The entire crew, as well as Trini herself, knew that Jack could refuse her nothing, as much as he tried to deny it, and if she thought it was a good idea to look for new hands, then it was a good idea.  
Soon, the Pearl was docked in Tortuga, and the crew was scrambling back onto the blessed land they hadn't set eyes on in two years. Pockets jangling with Spanish gold, they made their way to taverns and pubs and the like, but Jack, AnaMaria, Gibbs, and Trini all made their way to the same pub, the one they'd always gone to, where Jack had taken Trini on her first time in Tortuga.  
It was late morning, and already the bar was in a state of upset. Fights were raging, tables were being overturned. The four of them made their way to the back, near the fireplace, and sat down. Walker, the barkeep, did a double take when he saw them, and immediately he headed over, carrying four foaming mugs.  
"Jack!" he cried, slamming the mugs down on the table. "Good god, man, it's been years since I've seen ye!"  
Jack grinned and drank appreciatively. "Aye," he said. "Two years to be exact, mate. Been to Spain, we 'ave."  
"Spain?" Walker breathed in awe, taking a seat. "Tell me yer tales, Jack."  
And the four of them launched into their adventures in Spain, Walker's eyes widening at each word.  
"I see ye've not been idle, Captain," the barkeep said at last. He nodded at Trini. "And ye've got yer little lady back, too."  
Trini glared at him as best she could in her half-drunken state. "Watch it," she drawled, her voice more like Jack's than ever when she was drunk. "I told you before I'm 'is---"  
"Daughter, aye, I know," Walker said. "Even those tales 'ave spread around here, missy. Escaped from the royal navy, ye did, right from under their noses, two years ago, and sailed off to 'o knows where. But y're back now, and the tales'll start up again, mind ye."  
"Ah," Gibbs said. "Let 'em talk. D'ye know, Walker," he said, leaning over and sliding a silver coin across the table. "Where we can find a few good, loyal sailors? Run a bit short'anded, we 'ave, and I do believe I've been out o' touch with the lads 'round 'ere a while."  
"Aye," Walker said, pocketing the coin. "Give me a few hours, Mr. Gibbs, and ye'll have the finest sailors in Tortuga lined up on the docks."  
Jack raised his mug in a toast, apparently having forgotten that he didn't like the idea of new crewmembers. The other three shrugged and went along. Why ruin a good thing? Trini grinned and slammed her empty mug back down on the table. This was her life, and it was good. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Walker was back to polishing his glass when a familiar young man walked in. Walker spotted his sandy hair easily amidst the mostly dark- haired bunch that frequented his pub. But this young man had been coming in at the same time for about a week, and Walker hadn't even got his name yet. He was a sailor, he gathered, out of work and having just come from England a month or so ago and somehow had ended up in Tortuga with only the clothes on his back and a small pouch full of coins.  
Walker grabbed a mug and filled it, making his way over to the young man. He whacked the drink onto the table and sat across from the sullen sailor, who passed a coin across the table.  
"What ye be lookin' so down about, lad?" Walker inquired. "Come, ye can tell ol' Walker."  
The man looked up. His blue eyes were clear and held the innocence of youth, though they were somewhat clouded by sorrow and---Walker supposed--- rum. He remained silent, however, and Walker was prompted to speak again.  
"Come now, don't be so quiet," he said. "Oh, I know about ye. I've gotten word from the other barkeeps; don't look so shocked. Now, if it's work ye need, I think I've found ye some. 'ave you ever worked aboard a pirate ship, boy?"  
The young man shook his head, but his eyes were glistening with sudden interest.  
"Ah, well it's no doubt you've 'eard the tales of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, 'aven't ye, lad?"  
"Sparrow," the man mused. "Yes, I've heard of him. What of it?"  
Walker was slightly taken aback by the man's fair speech. He was well bred, no doubt about that. "'e's in port," he replied. "Looking for a few faithful hands to replenish 'is crew."  
The man leaned forward, intrigued. "The Black Pearl?" he asked. "You're saying there's work, and aboard that ship?"  
Walker nodded. "Aye," he said. "But are ye 'avin' qualms about workin' aboard a pirate ship, lad?"  
The man glanced down, looking slightly abashed, and then shook his head. "I'm in need of work," he said. "And I've experience as a sailor. I'll go aboard, and I'll stay, until I'm no longer needed."  
  
Walker chuckled. "Good," he said. "Go to the docks in an hour; I'll be there with the rest of Jack's new crew. Couldn't do better, lad; Jack Sparrow's a fine captain and a good man."  
A wry smile flickered across the man's face. "So I've heard," he said, sliding an extra coin over to Walker and standing up. "Thank you for your services," he said, and he turned and made his way out of the pub. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trini, AnaMaria, Jack, and Gibbs were sitting on the deck of the Pearl later that afternoon, playing cards and idly drinking rum while they waited for Walker to bring about his "fine crew". They were playing an odd game, played in partners and pieced together as they went, throwing in different rules at every turn. Finally Jack threw down his cards; he held an ace, a three, a jack, and five.  
"We win, love!" he said to Trini, who laughed and displayed her hand: a pair of twos, a six, and an eight.  
Gibbs shook his head and swigged from his flask, despite the fact that he had a bottle of rum at his side. "Cheatin', that's what's goin' on," he said.  
AnaMaria laughed. "'ow can they cheat if we don't know the rules?"  
Gibbs looked thoughtful for a moment, but he was saved from answering by the sight of Walker leading a long line of men up the docks towards the Pearl. "Look there, Cap'n," he said, standing up. "There's a welcome sight."  
The four of them made their way down the gangplank, and Walker stopped the men in front of the Pearl. "Told ye I'd bring the finest sailors in Tortuga," Walker said proudly.  
Gibbs looked them over and sneered. They were all bedraggled, mostly scrawny, though there were several large, muscular looking men among them. "Don't look too fine to me," he said to Walker. "What say ye, Jack?"  
But Jack was walking up and down the line of sailors, deep in thought. Trini was at his shoulder, waiting for him to speak.  
Carefully, Jack asked each sailor his name, age, and experience aboard a pirate ship. They all answered promptly, and Jack nodded at each, moving down the line, glancing over at Trini, who either nodded or shook her head. He would then look over at AnaMaria and Gibbs, who gave them same signal. They knew they couldn't really affect Jack's thoughts if he had a mind to do something, but it was always a good idea to try, especially when he so plainly asked their opinions.  
Jack made his way to the last sailor, a young man who looked to be no more than twenty-one or twenty-two at the most. He was standing up straight, his sand-colored hair glinting in the Caribbean sunshine, his blue eyes staring straight ahead. He was the young man from Walker's pub.  
"You, sailor," Jack said. "What's your name?"  
"I'm called Skylar, sir," he answered. "Or Sky, for short."  
Jack nodded. Odd sort of name for a pirate, but then, not everyone was born one. "And how many years have you spent on a pirate ship, lad?"  
"None, Captain," Sky answered truthfully.  
Jack looked interested. "I see," he mused. "And how old are you, son?"  
"Twenty-two, sir," Sky replied.  
Jack nodded, and Trini could clearly see he was thinking hard about something. Finally he glanced over at her, but she shook her head ever so slightly. He was too young and inexperienced; Jack needed men who were familiar with the sea. AnaMaria and Gibbs did the same.  
"All right," Jack said, clapping his hands together. "Walker, could I 'ave a moment?"  
Walker and Jack conferred in whispers, Walker nodding and glancing at the men, who were looking restless. After a few minutes, Jack, AnaMaria, Gibbs, and Trini went back aboard the Pearl at Jack's orders, and Walker stayed on the docks, pulling out the men Jack had requested and sending them on board.  
AnaMaria, Gibbs, and Trini were slightly taken aback, however, when they saw the men who came up the gangplank. Of the lot, Jack had selected the youngest, most inexperienced, and definitely the scrawniest sailors. AnaMaria looked like she was going to slap him, Gibbs drank from his flask and shook his head, but it was Trini who finally spoke, when she saw the young man called Sky bringing up the rear.  
"Jack, are you mad?" she hissed at her father. "Practically no experience at all, any of them! What are you thinking?"  
Jack smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder. "I thought you knew me better, love," he said. "These men have never been attached to a ship. Therefore, they have an opportunity to love this one. They haven't been ruined with teaching by other captains, they're not pompous, and they won't mutiny because they don't know any better. These are the kind of men we need, love; men that can be taught. Now, would you be so kind as to go below with AnaMaria and fetch some more rum? We ought to drink to the new crew!"  
Trini sighed, but she was smiling. She had thought, over the past two years, that she was becoming better at predicting Jack's actions, but apparently, she still had as much to learn as anyone. She and AnaMaria went below and returned a few minutes later, arms laden with rum bottles, to find Jack giving something like a speech to his new crewmembers.  
"Ah," Jack said, watching them set the bottles on the deck. "This is AnaMaria. You can go to her after me. And after Gibbs. If for some reason I am not and Gibbs is not and then you can ask Ana, right love?" He smiled over at her, and she glared at him. The new crewmembers just looked slightly afraid.  
"Right," Jack said, turning back to the men. "And this is Trini." He waved his arm in her general direction. Trini crossed her arms and nodded at the new men. "After me---and Gibbs---and Ana----then it's Trini, savvy?"  
None of the men said anything, and Jack clapped his hands, taking that as a 'yes'. "Good," he said. "Drinks all around!"  
Trini and AnaMaria started passing bottles around, and all the men cheered and drank heartily. Then Jack sent Gibbs down with them to sort out the quarters, telling them that afterwards, they were welcome to go back to Tortuga or to stay aboard the ship, so long as they were back by the next morning to set sail again.  
"Back to the pub?" Trini asked Jack as he made for the gangplank with AnaMaria.  
"Aye," Jack replied. "Coming, love?"  
Trini shook her head. "Think I'll go for a swim or something."  
Jack nodded; Trini had developed a love of swimming early, and she'd been doing a lot of it while they'd been in Spain. "Sup at the tavern 'round seven, then?"  
Trini nodded; she and Jack had not once taken a meal separately since she'd returned to the Pearl two years ago---it was their tradition. Other people could be there or not---usually Gibbs and AnaMaria joined them---but Jack and Trini made a point of always eating together, at least at supper.  
Trini headed below deck and ducked inside her makeshift cabin. When she'd first arrived on the Pearl, AnaMaria had told Jack to string up some curtains in a corner for her, since the only place she could stay was below with the crew. When she'd returned, practically the first thing they'd done upon arriving in Spain was to take down her curtains and put up a set of thin walls with the remainder of the curtain serving as a door. It suited Trini perfectly; she wasn't too sure about her exact position on the Pearl. She was half-crew, half-advisor, and usually first and second mates---on the Pearl, Gibbs and AnaMaria---were given cabins. Trini was sort of a third-mate, and thus, the entire crew respected her as slightly above them, though she always did end up pulling her weight right along with the rest of them. Since she was the only woman below decks, no one grudged her the privacy of a somewhat-cabin.  
Trini pulled her typical swimming clothes out from under bed---an ancient shirt that used to be white but was now yellow with age and stiff with seawater as well as a pair of similarly stiff brown breeches, torn past her knees. Barefoot, Trini scampered back up to the deck and made her way to the bow. She climbed up on the railing and looked down. The water looked inviting, so she grinned and dove off, landing with a splash in the waters of the harbor.  
Trini popped back up to the surface and brushed her hair back from her face. She swam leisurely around the Pearl a few times, enjoying the way the water smelled. Eventually her arms began to tire, and she climbed back up the bow and onto the deck, dripping a trail everywhere she went. There seemed to be no one left on board, and so it should be; they'd all want to take advantage of Tortuga while they could.  
Trini, still wet, climbed up into the crow's nest, where she had a perfect view. She draped her legs through the railing and leaned up against the mast, breathing deeply the comforting air of the sea. Everything was so peaceful, a rarity in her life, but a welcome one, when she was in the mood for peace. Letting the sun dry her, she slowly fell into a sort of half- sleep, enjoying the lazy day.  
Trini wasn't aware how long she had been in the crow's nest, but it couldn't have been long---an hour at most, because the sun was still high in the sky. But she awoke to the slight shaking of the platform on which she sat, and she sat up and looked around, only to see the young sailor from earlier climbing up the ropes.  
He obviously hadn't seen her, and when he stepped over the rail and looked up for the first time, he started. "Sorry," he said, instinctively moving as though to leave. "Didn't realize you were up here, miss."  
But Trini waved her hand. "It's fine," she said. "I don't mind company so much." She studied him for a moment; he couldn't be much older than her, but his obvious shyness and inexperience made him seem much younger. "What's your name again?"  
"Sky, miss," he said, sitting down and leaning against the mast.  
Trini nodded. "Not really a pirate name," she said, grinning. "But I should talk. It's Trini, by the way. None of this 'miss'; I'm a pirate, not a lady."  
"Sorry," Sky said. He paused, and the peaceful silence lapsed around them again. "If you don't mind my asking," he began after a moment. "How did you come to live on this ship?"  
"I should ask you the same," Trini replied. "You don't look like a pirate, nor talk like one. But I was born one; I came to the Pearl when I was ten. Don't ask, it's not a story I'm keen to tell."  
"I see," he said, and that was all he said.  
Trini watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. She was wary of him; he was quiet, yes, and obviously naïve about the ways of pirates. He reminded her vaguely of Henry Norrington, but there was something utterly improper about him, as well. "What are you doing here?" she asked at last.  
"I'm sorry?" he said, looking confused.  
"I said, what are you doing here," Trini repeated. "Like I said before, you don't look, talk, or act like a pirate. In fact, you remind me of someone I knew once. He was a captain of the royal navy. Hated pirates just like his father, I hear. So what's a man like you doing in Tortuga?"  
Sky smiled wryly. "Not everything is as it seems," he said. And then he didn't say anything else, much to Trini's irritation. She liked people who liked to talk, as long as they said interesting things.  
"Well," she said, standing up. "I'm off. Jack's expecting me at the tavern." She began to climb over the rail, but she stopped and glanced back at Sky, who was still sitting there silently, as though she hadn't said anything. "D'you want to come to supper with us?" she asked.  
Sky looked over at her quizzically. "Is there more than one of you?"  
Trini almost laughed, but she rolled her eyes instead. Men thought they were so clever. "Myself and the captain," she said, mocking his formal tone.  
"Ah," Sky said, and then he shook his head.  
Trini shrugged. "Suit yourself." She swung over the rail and climbed down, jumping the last few feet and heading below decks to change out of her damp clothes. She had the strange feeling he was watching her, until she ducked below and was lost from sight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: Ahhhh! So good to be back, and I've been away, what, a day? This is obviously the sequel to my first POTC fic, The Blood of My Father. Check that one out, if you've not read it, lol! It's been two years, as stated, and Trini's pretty much the same, but she's more experienced, a bit more sarcastic, and more mature. Or at least that's how she came off to me, in this chapter. Sky is obviously my newest OC, and he's going to become quite important soon. This is meant to be more of a lighthearted, happier fic than its predecessor, because everyone is basically happy in this fic. Everyone's in their proper place, or they will be by the end. More humor, hopefully, especially near the end, when Jack gets further involved in Trini's---er---affairs. Well, R&R, and tell me what you think!! ~Ellie 


	2. Blades and Storms

Chapter Two: Blades and Storms  
  
It was Jack's intent, Trini gathered, to dock in every port in the entire Caribbean. They had set out from Tortuga the day after they'd chosen the new crew and immediately stopped in New Haven, a port on a nearby island that was welcoming to pirates and similar to Tortuga, though not quite as famed. Apparently, with no clear purpose, Jack had decided to reacquaint himself and his crew with the Caribbean, teaching his new men as they went.  
Trini had remained wary of Sky, who was quiet and kept to himself, but did prove an able and strong sailor, usually leading the crew in whatever task Jack had in store for them.  
He had spoken to her once or twice in passing, and she kept on her guard, trying to find out from observation what this man was all about. He had a history, she could practically smell it, but she didn't press matters; instead she waited for the opportune moment to figure out what was behind all his formality.  
It was on their last night in New Haven that Trini thought she had found that opportunity. She was sitting in a local tavern with Jack, Gibbs, and AnaMaria, as usual. They'd finished supper a while ago and were just having a few drinks before heading back to the ship for the night. As Jack began to stand up to head back, swaying a bit drunkenly, Trini caught sight of Sky out of the corner of her eye.  
She felt Jack's hand on her arm. "Coming, love?" he drawled.  
"You go on," she said to her three companions. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
Jack nodded, and they turned, exiting the tavern slowly. Jack didn't think twice about leaving Trini alone in a pub she was unfamiliar with, for she'd learned to protect herself, and she could best anyone she tried at the sword, excepting only her fathers, Jack and Will.  
Trini made her way over to the table where Sky sat alone, a mug in front of him. She turned a chair around and plopped down, resting her chin on the back of the chair. He was drinking, and it seemed like an excellent time to pull a surprise attack.  
He barely looked up when she sat down, but she could read the question in his eyes. "Having fun?" she asked.  
"Are you mocking me, miss?" he asked.  
"No," Trini said, a bit indignantly. "I'm trying to talk to you. You know, speech, like normal people."  
"Are you," he said, smiling sardonically. "And why would you want to talk to me?"  
"Because you've got something to talk about," Trini reasoned, her eyes shining with challenge. "Come now, you didn't just suddenly appear in Tortuga and decide to turn pirate for the fun of it. What's your story?"  
Sky actually looked like he was opening his mouth to answer her, but Trini was distracted when a large, grubby, and very drunken man stumbled over and practically fell on top of her.  
"'ello, love," he slurred. "'ow's about you an' me---"  
"Get off!" Trini cried, shoving him off her and knocking him into the table next to them. Its occupants jumped up, and immediately a fight had broken out.  
The man Trini had knocked over stood up and looked around, confused. He spotted her again and scowled. "'ey, now, love," he said, grabbing her arm. "That's no way to---"  
Trini struggled for her sword, and she had just had it drawn when the man released her. She glanced up to see a different blade at his throat, and, following it back to its owner, saw Sky holding the weapon. She frowned.  
"You'll leave her alone," he said to the drunken man, who nodded hastily. "You'll not touch another woman tonight." The man nodded again, and Sky lowered his sword.  
"We'd better be heading back to the Pearl," he said to Trini, and he began to weave through the tavern, making for the door.  
Trini followed after a moment, still slightly shocked. "You didn't have to do that," she said when they'd reached the street. "I'm not some weak, helpless little lady. I can bear a sword as well as any other man on the Pearl."  
"My apologies," Sky said, not bothering to look back at her.  
Trini's blood was up; he was infuriating, this man, and she was going to show him who he was dealing with. She leapt in front of him, sword still drawn, and lifted her chin defiantly.  
"Excuse me," he said, stopping and refusing to raise his sword.  
"What?" Trini said. "Are you scared you'll be bested by a woman?"  
Sky looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure you want to be fighting in the street, miss?"  
Trini had her sword at his throat in a split second. "I told you not to call me that," she said sweetly.  
She grinned as he raised his sword at last, and off they went, fighting furiously in the middle of the street.  
Trini was having quite the time, back in battle at last; there hadn't been much call for swordfighting in Spain, despite Jack's idea about going down the mainland rivers. She noticed, however, that Sky was just as good as she, if not perhaps better in some aspects.  
"You've perfect form," she said when they had paused for a moment, swords crossed. "But you'll find that when you're in the midst of a battle for your life, perfect form doesn't seem to matter as much." She grinned, remembering the last time she'd heard those words, rotated her blade, and they fought again.  
Trini hated to admit it, but he was tiring her. He was a worthy opponent, but still naïve in the ways of fighting like a pirate. So she decided to end this little escapade on her terms, and when he had cornered her, she spun around and kicked his sword out of his hands, then pointed hers at his chest. He held up his hands in surrender, and she sheathed her blade.  
She even picked his sword up and handed it to him, in high spirits once more. "I'll give you this," she said as he took his sword from her. "You've been well-trained. We'll make a pirate of you yet. But no one," she added, moving closer to him, their noses almost touching. "No one beats Trini Sparrow, save her fathers."  
With that, she flashed him a grin once more and turned, making her way jauntily back towards the Pearl.  
Sky was left standing in the streets of New Haven, utterly shocked. "Sparrow?" he mused. He chuckled to himself; he was just as naïve as everyone believed. Then he followed Trini back to the Pearl, mulling over the events of the evening. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Storm brewin', Cap'n," Gibbs said as he stood beside Jack at the helm, shaking the last drops from his flask.  
Jack looked upwards; Trini was in the crow's nest gazing at the dark horizon through her spyglass. "What d'ye see, lass?" he called up to her, but Trini could barely catch his voice; the wind was already beginning to howl.  
"Not good, Jack!" she screamed back down, wondering if he could hear even that.  
It was the day after Trini's little adventure in New Haven, and Jack had wanted to head out for a new island, hoping then to make for Isla de Muerta. However, the storm that they were sailing into did not look like it was going to help their cause.  
"Any way to get around it?" Jack asked Gibbs, who looked around at the black clouds surrounding them and the water growing ever more furious.  
"I don't believe so, Cap'n," Gibbs said.  
"Well, go and prepare the crew," Jack said. He glanced up at Trini, who was barely staying perched in the crow's nest as the ship began to rock violently. "An' for god's sakes, get her down from there."  
"Aye," Gibbs replied, and he charged down to the deck, bellowing out orders to the crew and calling for Trini to come down. She could see him yelling up at her, but his voice was lost on the wind. She guessed what he meant, though, and began to descend as steadily as she could with the wind whipping the ropes around. She lost her footing a few feet from the deck and nearly toppled down, but someone caught her by the arm, and she was able to swing down and land on her feet.  
"Thanks," she said as her arm was released, and she turned around to see Sky walking away from her, towards a group of men trying to pull the sails down. She shook her head and made her way up to Jack at the helm.  
"What's the plan?" she asked her father as she stared out into the raging sea.  
"Sail straight through," Jack said calmly, and Trini glanced at him, startled. She nodded; they had no other way. It could not be avoided in time, and there was no land nearby on which to dock until the storm had passed.  
"What would you have me do?"  
"Stay here," Jack replied. "Help the crew as they need it. Don't tire yourself too much, love; she's yours when this is over."  
Trini nodded; that was how it had worked since she'd returned to the Pearl. Jack liked to keep her out of the action if he could, claiming she had to take over the helm afterwards, but she felt it was because he liked to keep an eye on her, and she didn't object too much. Storms were tricky; sometimes you didn't realize someone had been washed overboard until they failed to turn up the next day.  
The water was churning around the ship, rocking it mercilessly back and forth. Waves sloshed over the sides, soaking everyone on board, and now the rain was pelting down in torrents. The crew was still fighting to pull down the last sail; Trini glanced over at Jack, who nodded his approval, and she made her way down to the deck to offer what little assistance she could. She grabbed a space on the rope, and she could hear Gibbs screaming through the wind for them to pull. Trini pulled with all her might along with the rest of the crew, but the wind was bent on keeping the sail for itself.  
"C'mon, lads!" Gibbs could be heard wailing over the wind. "Once more, now!"  
With one more great heave, all their wills bent against the wind, they managed to bring the sail down. Immediately, the men burst into cheers. Small victories, Trini thought, as she made her way, grinning, back to Jack.  
The crew was not in high spirits for long. Soon the wind and waves became so vicious that one or two men were almost swept overboard; only by the swift hands of their fellow crewmembers were they pulled aboard before they hit the water and were lost.  
"How much longer do you think it'll be?" Trini screamed in Jack's ear as he spun the wheel to keep them from sailing straight into a large wave.  
Jack shook his head. Trini looked out at the horizon; even now, it was still filled with great, dark clouds.  
Another wave rocked the ship, and Trini, not holding onto anything, was flung from Jack's side against the side of the ship, hitting her head soundly against the railing. Everything went black for a moment, and then the sights and sounds of the storm began to flicker back.  
She ignored the searing ache in her head and stood up again. Jack was still at the helm, but he was looking at her, something like concern etched across his face.  
"You all right, love?" he bellowed as she returned to her place at his side. She nodded, wiping away the blood that streamed down the side of her face, and Jack looked back towards the ocean.  
The rain pounding onto the ship began to lessen gradually, and the soaked crew was relieved when the waves stopped sloshing over the deck. Slowly the clouds dispersed, and the bright Caribbean sunshine took over, bringing the crew to cheers again. Gibbs ordered the sails up as soon as they were sure the storm was past, and then he and AnaMaria joined Jack and Trini at the helm. The four of them were soaked, aching, and exhausted, but they were all smiling.  
Jack turned towards Trini. "You can take her, love?" he asked wearily, looking pointedly at the gash on her forehead.  
"I can," she said stubbornly, wiping the blood from her face. "Go on, all three of you. We'll be fine."  
Jack nodded and laid a hand on her arm in passing, his typical sign of affection. Trini smiled as the three of them broke off to their separate cabins to rest. She didn't let any of them know it, but some of her favorite moments were when she was alone at the helm, without Jack to instruct her, however she might love him. But today was slightly different; the peace of solitude and the comfort of the ship beneath her feet were not enough to chase the searing pain from her head nor quell her shaking, even after the sun had dried her clothes and sufficiently warmed the rest of the crew.  
Four or five hours later, Jack returned to the wheel of his beloved ship, dry and rested, and found Trini there, smiling but shivering. He immediately took the wheel from her.  
"What the 'ell were you thinking?" he asked roughly. "You're ill, lass."  
"I'm fine," she protested. "I just need to lie down."  
"You needed to lie down hours ago," he said, tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes. "You're feverish. Go below, love, and don't let me see you up 'ere again until I say so."  
Trini nodded, too tired to argue with him at the moment. She made her way below decks and towards the sleeping quarters, where she immediately met AnaMaria.  
"You look like hell," AnaMaria said bluntly, stopping to examine the cut on Trini's head. "That's awful. Hey," she turned and called to someone behind her. "You, come 'ere and clean her up."  
Trini saw Sky stand up from the cot he had been sitting on and make his way towards them.  
"No, no," Trini protested. "I'm all right, really, Ana. I'll just go lie down and---"  
"Nonsense, girl," AnaMaria growled. "Jack'd have our throats if that got infected. This lad knows what 'e's doing. Go on." She shoved Trini towards her sleeping quarters and watched as Trini reluctantly ducked behind the curtain. Sky stood outside the makeshift cabin uncomfortably until AnaMaria began glaring furiously at him, and then he, too, ducked behind the curtain.  
Trini perched on her cot, watching Sky pull a flask, a rag, and several strips of clean cloth from his pockets. He sat cautiously on the bed beside her, and nodded to the cut on her forehead. "If I may?" he asked.  
Trini nodded, and he examined the gash carefully. Trini bit her lip to keep from crying out; the wound stung, and her head was throbbing.  
"It won't need stitches," he said at last, opening the flask. "Just cleaning." He let some of the liquid from the flask drip onto the rag and applied it to the cut. Trini jumped back, startled; it stung tremendously.  
"Sorry," he said. "I should have warned you."  
"That's all right," Trini said, the smell from the rag reaching her nose. "Is---Is that rum?"  
Sky laughed. "It is," he said. "It works wonders for cleaning wounds, when you don't have plain alcohol."  
Trini nodded as though she knew what he was talking about. He bound the gash with a few strips of the cloth and the rest returned to his pocket.  
"You really should sleep," he added, looking back at her. "Or the fever will get worse."  
Trini nodded, but she couldn't quash her curiosity. "Where did you learn all that?" she asked.  
Sky gave her his wry smile again. "Here and there," he replied cryptically, knowing he could get a rise out of her. "Perhaps I'll tell you, if you'll rest first."  
Trini narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I want to know," she retorted.  
Sky shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, echoing her final words from their first meeting, and he disappeared behind the curtain.  
Trini sighed in frustration, but she was running out of strength to argue with everyone. She curled up and pulled a blanket out from under her cot, still slightly cold, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: I'm getting into this storyline a bit! It's not as streamlined as my other, because there's not quite as much one main event that leads up to the climax as there are several minor events. Still fun, though, and I'm enjoying writing something a little less dramatic. About the title, someone mentioned it wasn't the greatest title, and I TOTALLY agree. But I was hard- pressed to find one, and I just couldn't think of a good one. "For Life" was a back up that I ended up using since I was low on creative juice. It does have SOME symbolic meaning, but not until later in the story. If anyone can come up with a better title, I'm totally open to suggestions! Anyway, review if you would, and tell me what you think! ~Ellie 


	3. Debts and Debtors

Chapter Three: Debts and Debtors  
  
Trini was not quite awake yet. She could hear the muffled voices around her, but everything was still dark and fuzzy. The pain in her head had subsided slightly, but she still refused to open her eyes.  
"I think she's awake," someone said. Who was that?  
"It's about damn time," came another voice. She knew that one.  
"Not so loud, Jack," said another, lighter but snappish. God, who were these people?  
"C'mon, love," came the second voice again. Trini felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't ye think we'd better fetch a doctor, Cap'n?" asked someone new.  
"She's fine, really," the first voice came again. "Her fever's gone down quite a bit."  
The hand moved from her shoulder to forehead, and she started. It still hurt.  
"Aye," said the second, familiar voice. "Is she in pain, lad?"  
"Jack?" Trini mumbled, recognizing his voice at last.  
Someone left her bed; she felt the thin mattress rise at the lost weight. She opened her eyes slowly; it must have been Jack who had moved, because he was kneeling in front of her.  
"She's awake," Gibbs said, stating the obvious and swigging from his flask in relief.  
"'course I'm awake," Trini muttered, trying to sit up, but Jack pushed her back down. "What's going on?" she asked indignantly.  
She glanced around her room and saw the blurry figures AnaMaria, Gibbs, and another man crowded beside her bed. AnaMaria smiled.  
"She's coming back to 'erself now," she heard the woman say.  
"What the hell's going on?" Trini demanded, trying to sit up once more, only to be infuriated when Jack pushed her down again. "Stop it!"  
Jack held up his hands. "Right, love," he said. "Go on and try to get up."  
Trini sat up quickly, and the room started spinning. She held her hands over her eyes, and someone spoke up nervously. "Don't let her, Jack."  
"Don't let me what?" Trini cried in anguish, pulling her hands away and swinging her legs over the side of her cot.  
Jack stood up and offered her his hand. She could hear the other three shifting nervously on the other side of her, and it didn't do anything for her temper. She grabbed Jack's hand and hauled herself onto her feet.  
She had no idea how she ended up in Jack's arms. But there she was, room spinning, head aching, unable to stand. He set her gently back on the cot and pulled her blanket up over her knees.  
"Now will you listen, love?" he said, perching on the bed next to her.  
Trini nodded. She could recall only one other time in her life she had been this ill, and that had been when she was with the Turners, after an attack on the town.  
"You remember the storm, Trini?" AnaMaria asked gently. Trini was utterly confused by her tone; AnaMaria was rarely gentle.  
"Aye," Trini replied, a little relieved. The events came flooding back to her; the storm, hitting the rail, taking the wheel, going below and falling asleep. "Is that what all this is about?" she asked, almost smiling. "It's all right, I'm fine. How long have I been asleep?"  
"Three days," Jack replied from her side.  
Trini gaped at him. "That's not possible," she said at last. "I can't have slept for three days."  
"But ye did, love," Jack said. "Weren't sure if you'd pull out of it or not."  
"What?" Trini cried. "It was just a cut, I can't have lost that much blood, Jack. You've got to be wrong, I can't have---"  
"You had a fever," spoke up the mysterious man behind AnaMaria and Gibbs. Trini recognized it vaguely, from somewhere.  
"Aye, that was my fault," Jack said bitterly. "Shouldn't 'ave left the wheel."  
"But that's what we always do," Trini protested. "How could I have fallen ill this time and not ever before?"  
Jack smiled at her. "Ye've never been a storm like that, love," he explained. "First one since we've been back. Easy enough. But you're fine now, and we've this lad to thank." He nodded to the man over his shoulder, and Trini squinted to make out his face.  
"I didn't do much, sir," he said humbly. It was the humility that did it.  
"Not you again!" Trini groaned, covering her face. She could almost hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.  
"My apologies," Sky said. "It appears my wanton knowledge of medicine is of some use after all."  
"Something wrong, love?" Jack asked suspiciously, and Trini looked at him through her fingers, seeing his eyes narrow at Sky. She would have laughed, but she was too distressed at the idea of Sky having spent the last three days in her cabin.  
"No," she answered. "But do you mind if I go back to sleep?"  
Jack looked at her, trying to hide his concern, and nodded.  
"She really should drink something first, sir," Sky spoke up, quieter now.  
Trini bit her tongue to keep from verbally abusing him; he had doubly roused her annoyance, and she couldn't find a reason.  
She turned her eyes away from him and took the flask Jack handed her, raising it to her lips.  
"Er---perhaps water would be a better idea?" Sky interrupted.  
Jack grunted in approval and removed the flask from Trini's hands. "Sorry, lass," he said, grinning when he saw her obvious irritation.  
Sky pulled out his own flask and handed it to Jack, who gave it to Trini. She eyed Sky suspiciously but drank the water anyway, figuring it was the only way to get him to leave her alone.  
She returned the flask to Jack and gave him a pleading look.  
"Right," he said, standing up. The other three took their cue and left quickly. Jack paused on the other side of Trini's bed, and then, when he was sure the others were gone, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good to have you back, love," he said, grinning, and he left her as well.  
Trini sat in shock for a moment. Jack never showed much open affection, and she had kept the same pretense in return. It was a mutual understanding between the two of them, and never before---not even when he had left her with the Turners---had either of them ever broken it. Trini shook her head, smiling, and then curled up again and fell asleep.  
The next time Trini awoke, it was to the sound of footsteps coming down below decks. She rolled over in bed, eyes open, and listened to see who it was. Not Jack, the step was too even. Or AnaMaria; she walked lightly. Could be Gibbs, though, she thought. But her heart sank when her curtain was pulled aside, revealing a wary-looking Sky.  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
"I guess so," Trini said, sitting up.  
"Captain sent me to check on you," he explained.  
"Why didn't he come himself?" she asked.  
Sky smiled sympathetically, which annoyed Trini. She didn't want any of his sympathy. "You've worn him out," he said. "He's been down here with you the past three days, you know. Ordered the first mate to stop at the first port he saw, and we've been here ever since."  
Trini noticed for the first time that the ship wasn't moving. Perhaps that attested to some of her dizziness, she thought. "Where's here?"  
"Kingstown," Sky replied, cautiously taking a seat on her bed. "A little English port, but there's no fleet here, so the captain's let the crew have the run of the town for a few days, while you recover."  
"And why aren't you running about with them?" she demanded.  
He shrugged. "I'm not one for doing much running," he replied.  
Trini snorted. "Well," she said. "You've checked on me. Do you have anything else to say?"  
"Mind if I take a look at that?" he asked, running a finger across the bandage on her forehead. He didn't wait for a reply, since he knew it wouldn't be favorable, but instead pulled the cloth off gently and examined the cut.  
"Looks better," he said, pulling a new strip of cloth out of his pocket. "It's not infected, at least. You're lucky," he added as he bound it again with a clean cloth. "I've seen men die from simple wounds like that."  
Trini struggled to suppress her irritation at the idea of his being kind to her. She'd rather he was short tempered and sarcastic; then she'd know how to speak to him. "Thank you," she managed to reply civilly.  
"No need for thanks," he said. "Give me your hand."  
"What?" she asked, but he had already taken her left hand and pulled up her sleeve. There was a bandage around her forearm she had not noticed before. "What's that for?"  
He unwrapped the binding wordlessly, and Trini saw the slim, vertical cut across her arm. She glanced up in alarm. "You bled me?" she hissed, incredulous and slightly angry.  
He nodded, examining the cut. "It was a last resort," he explained. "You weren't getting any better. If it comforts you, I thought your father was going to slit my throat when I suggested it. He was breathing down my neck the entire time."  
Trini couldn't bite back a smile at the image of Jack hovering over the man who was cutting his daughter open. "He would," she laughed.  
Sky looked up and smiled. "You've a nice laugh," he said. "I wish I could hear it more often, but we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot."  
"Yes," Trini said, jerking her arm away from him as he wrapped it again. "Watch it, that hurts."  
"Sorry," he said, taking her hand again and continuing to wrap the wound.  
"You know, I wouldn't dislike you if you'd talk more," Trini said in response to his previous comment.  
"And saving your life doesn't help with that at all?" he teased.  
"Not if you're going to be an ass about it," Trini replied, pulling her arm away from him again.  
He smiled and nodded in assent. "Go on and rest then," he said. "I'll tell the captain you are much improved."  
"You do that," Trini retorted, watching him go. But then she almost wished he hadn't gone, because she had no one to talk to again. Perhaps she didn't mind him so much after all. It was just that now she was indebted to him and---  
That was it. She was interrupting her own thoughts. She had only started to dislike the fellow after she had fallen into his debt. Well, she'd find a way to get out of it, and then perhaps they'd get along better.  
She smiled, satisfied with herself, and turned over, drifting off to sleep again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Careful, love," Jack said, holding Trini up by her arm.  
She laughed. "I'm fine, Jack," she replied, trying to shake him loose, but he simply moved his grip from her arm to her waist. "Really, I can walk. It's fine."  
Trini grinned as they came out on deck. She hadn't been out of bed since she'd woken up, and that had been almost two days ago. They were still in Kingstown, the men never tiring of the excellent taverns they had discovered. Apparently, Kingstown was well known for its ale. Jack certainly didn't mind the excuse to stay in port a few days longer.  
Trini pried Jack's arms off her and walked, a bit unsteadily, around the deck a few times. She grinned at her four companions. AnaMaria nodded approvingly, and Gibbs swigged from his flask. Jack just gave her his famous grin. Sky hung back, looking slightly pleased, but otherwise taking no part in the scene.  
"Can I go ashore?" she asked Jack. Uncertainty flickered across his face for a moment, and then he grinned again.  
"'course, love," he said. "Not now, though; later tonight, for supper, savvy?"  
Trini nodded; that was good enough for now. "Then can I go up for a while?" she asked, looking up at the crow's nest.  
"If you can climb," Jack said, glancing at the ropes.  
"I'll be fine," she answered, making her way towards the rope ladder, one hand trailing along the railing, just in case. She made her ascent slowly, but as soon as she'd begun, she knew she wouldn't lose her footing. She was recovered, and it was the air that did it. As soon as she'd swung her legs over the rail of the crow's nest, she breathed in deeply, and immediately she felt better than she had in days. Sliding down, she leaned against the mast and dangled her legs through the railing like usual. Below, Jack grinned to see her feet swinging from the platform; it was a sight he'd become accustomed to over nine years.  
"Care for a game, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, holding out a deck of cards and a bottle of rum.  
Jack and AnaMaria pulled up stools, four to sit on and one to use as a table. "We're short one with 'er up there," AnaMaria said, nodding at Trini in the crow's nest.  
Jack looked around, as though he expected a fourth player to appear out of nowhere. His glance landed on Sky, leaning against the wall rail, the only other crewmember still aboard. "You, lad," he said, motioning for Sky to join the game. The young man took a stool reluctantly.  
"Don't be shy, lad," AnaMaria said, clapping him on the back. "Join us tonight as well. We owe ye, for 'elping with the lass. Right, Jack?"  
"What?" Jack said, looking up from his cards. He glanced from AnaMaria to Sky and back to AnaMaria, who was glaring at him pointedly. "Aye," he said, grinning. "Right. Just like she said, lad." He nodded and grinned at AnaMaria, then looked back down at his cards.  
They played several games, until evening crept up on them. Trini hadn't moved from her place in the crow's nest, and somehow, Jack and AnaMaria had won every game, despite the fact that Sky was a better partner than Trini, with whom Gibbs was usually stuck.  
"Trini," AnaMaria called up to the girl, who leaned forward and peered down at them. "Let's go, girl, before the taverns fill."  
Trini climbed down with her usual speed and jumped the last feet to the deck. She, Jack, AnaMaria, and Gibbs made their way to the gangplank, but Sky hung back again. When Jack saw him not following, he waved the man on. "Come, lad," he said. "We owe ye, like Ana said."  
"I thought you weren't listening," AnaMaria snapped.  
"I'm always listening, love," Jack said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and headed down the gangplank, followed by everyone else, Sky included.  
To the surprise of both Trini and Sky, supper was actually enjoyable. Jack was obviously familiar with the town, though he hadn't said anything before, and he managed to find a tavern where fights were kept a minimum, and they could all converse without having to shout at each other. They did end up having a few drinks afterwards, probably not the best idea considering Trini had only just recovered, but they were all in a celebratory mood.  
The only cloud on the horizon was when one of the crewmembers came into the tavern, looking frantically for Jack. He spotted the captain and hurried over.  
"'scuse me, Captain," he said. "Could I 'ave a moment?"  
Jack stood up, and the two of them conversed in low voices for a moment, on the other side of the tavern. Finally, the man waited at the door, and Jack returned. "Couple of the men 'ave gotten themselves thrown in jail," he said, looking almost proud of his new recruits. "I'll need some 'elp on this one. AnaMaria, Gibbs, you come with me. You, lad," he said, meaning Sky. "You and the lass go back aboard; the crew should be back tomorrow morning, and we'll be back later tonight." He looked over at Trini and grinned. "Don't do anything stupid, love. Savvy?"  
Trini smacked him playfully and watched the three of them leave the tavern. She smiled at Sky across the table. "Ironic, isn't it?" she drawled, draining the last of her second mug---or was it her third? She couldn't rightly remember. In her semi-fragile state, the alcohol was affecting her more than usual.  
Sky stood up. "We should be heading back," he said, offering her his hand, but she stood on her own, swaying a bit.  
"Aye," she said, grinning oddly. "Let's go then." She made for the door, walking drunkenly. Sky dared to keep a hand at her back, just in case, but she didn't seem to notice. They made their way back to the Pearl in that manner, and when they were on deck, Sky suggested they both retire for the night.  
Trini shook her head. "It's early," she drawled, and he was intrigued by the similarity of her drunken speech to Jack's. "Let's go swimming!" she suggested, throwing up her hands. She had obviously forgotten she didn't particularly like Sky.  
He shook his head and took her arm. "That's the rum talking," he said. "Besides, with that much alcohol in your system, swimming might bring the fever on again."  
She looked at him incredulously, impressed even when she was drunk. "Where the 'ell do you learn all this?"  
"I'll tell you when you're better able to understand," he said, leading her towards the stairs. Grinning, she wrenched her arm out of his grasp.  
"You'll have to catch me first!" she called, and she took off running for the helm.  
Sky shook his head exasperatedly. "I'm not going to play this game," he said, making his way slowly towards the spot where she'd disappeared. He looked around the wheel; where had she gone?  
"You know," came a soft, slurred voice from behind him. "You really should be more creative."  
Sky turned around to find Trini standing much closer to him than she normally would have. "Right," he said slowly, taking a step backwards and running into the wheel.  
She followed him, but now he couldn't exactly go further back. "But I suppose all that nonsense about medicine really does come in handy," she said. She was fingering the torn hem of his shirt now. "I suppose I owe you my whole life," she professed in a drunken mockery of a lady. However, her words came out more sincere than she had planned.  
Trini was leaning up. Sky could smell the alcohol on her breath, and he knew she had no idea what she was doing. Her lips had barely brushed against his when he pushed her away. "Don't," he said.  
Trini looked highly offended. "I'm not paying you back, if that's what you think," she spat angrily, drawing back and preparing to run off. "I was just trying to be---"  
But before she could move away, or even finish her sentence, Sky had grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. Trini melted into him for a moment, but then he pulled away again, and she suddenly realized, through all the rum, what she had done, what he had done, and all the color drained from her face. She was embarrassed, though she hated to admit it. She was better at feeling anger. So she let herself be angry. She glared at Sky, whose eyes had, for once, not fallen to the ground but stayed locked on her face. The emotion she read there did nothing but stir up her irritation. She slapped him, not hard, but not lightly either, and then she stumbled below decks to her bed, collapsing into sleep and forgetfulness. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Two chapters in one day, yay me! I can be productive outside school! Anyway, I couldn't wait to write this chapter, because it's kind of where the whole plot (or what there is of a plot!) came from. From here on, there's some emotional turmoil (I guess I just can't write a fic without any *sigh*) and then my favorite parts, which are more humorous. So, pleeasseee review and tell me what you think! Is it an adequate sequel, or was I crazy to try and do it? ~Ellie 


End file.
